The present invention relates to solar collectors or solar heaters for heating water. More particularly, my invention relates to a portable solar collector which is particularly suitable for heating water for swimming pools.
Heretofore, it has been a rather expensive undertaking to heat water for a swimming pool, not only in the cost of the heater and the accompanying installation, but also in the fuel costs required. Such conventional gas fired pool heaters are quite inefficient in heating the pool water, with much of the unused heat escaping to the air with the exhaust gases. Needless to say, the cost and efficiency of conventional pool heaters can be improved.
My invention solves the problems and expense found in conventional pool heaters by providing a heater which is far less expensive than conventional natural gas fired pool heaters, far less expensive to install, and requires no combustible fuel to heat the water. My invention, in addition to the obvious cost savings over conventional heaters, is also environmentally friendly since no harmful waste gases are generated in the heating process as is the case in conventional natural gas heaters which emit carbon dioxide and unburned hydrocarbon pollutants. The present invention provides a water heater which is lightweight, portable, relatively inexpensive and easily installed as a heater for swimming pools or for other applications where heated water is desired.